fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Sleepover Party
Bea has a girl sleepover party and Milo and Oscar feel left out so they attend the party as Milovia and Oscarlinabeth. Shellsea and Bea let them in but they aren't fooled by their disguises so they make them prove that they are girls. Episode Summary In the fish tank at Bud's Pets & Sleepwear, Mr. Baldwin announces that the class has a treat, which is a lecture about the history of lectures. All the class groan. Mr. Baldwin reads the book to the class, while Milo explains to Oscar why he can't concentrate on the lesson: he thinks that his nose looks like a giant sea cucumber. Milo (and Oscar) get hungry. Mr. Baldwin falls asleep in the middle of reading a sentence, and Milo wants Oscar to get Bea and "blow this pop-stand". At the back of the class, Bea goes over the checklist for the sleepover party she's holding. As the girls start cheering about the party, Milo jumps onto their desks. Milo then pushes Bea to the front of the class, so they can escape before Mr. Baldwin wakes up. Bea makes an excuse to not wanting to go, saying she's "throwing a little party". Milo then asks if he can go, but Bea says that it's a special party. Milo then replies by saying he's a "special kind of guy". Bea then tells them that it's a girls-only party. Shellsea then comes over and says it's "nothing personal" and girls just want to have a night together. Milo then pleads Bea to invite him to the party. The girls then leave the class, and Oscar waves goodbye to them, saying that he'll next see Bea the next day on a date. Oscar then gets nervous. Milo then explains the moment to Oscar: Bea is throwing a party without Milo and Oscar. The two then think that Bea might forget them and leave them forever. They then freak out and try to think of a plan to get Bea back. Milo and Oscar then go to the nearest restaurant, as they "can't think on an empty stomach". Later, Bea's friends arrive at her fish house. Clamantha then suggests painting nails, putting Shellsea corrects her by saying that none of them do. Koi then holds up a box of nails used for building. The girls then all giggle. At the Hokey-Poke Diner, Milo and Oscar try to think of a plan to get Bea back. The two then think that every woman (including the restaurant waiter), is trying to get away from them. Milo then comes up with an idea, which Oscar reviews it as plain "wrong" straight away. After Milo explains it to Oscar properly, Oscar still says it's "wrong". The two then actually dress up as girls. Oscar wants to go home, but Milo pulls him back, saying Oscar can't give up now. Oscar doesn't want to get involved with the party, as Bea is having a really good time. Milo wants to correct Oscar by leaning against the tank window, and look into the house. Milo tells Oscar to read their lips. Milo translates their speech into "Who here thinks Oscar and Milo are total lamos, that we should never hang out with?" All the girls suddenly put their hands up, which makes Oscar believe in Milo's weird theory. Bea then says that she has "dry fin" on her shoulders. The two ring the doorbell, and Bea doesn't know why anyone should be at the door since everyone had arrived. Bea opens the door, and Milo immediately says "Hello!" in a girly voice. Bea calls Shellsea who says "Ew!" at their outfits. Milo says that his name is Milovia and Oscar says that his name is Oscar. Milo kicks him forcing Oscar to say his name is Oscarlinabeth. Milo then says they're for girls night. Milo and Oscar then think that they've fooled them, but Bea and Shellsea know that the new girls are actually Oscar and Milo in disguise. Bea decides that she should tell them to leave, but Shellsea comes up with another idea: to ruin the boys night, since they ruined the girls night. Bea then calls all of the girls-who-aren't boys to huddle round. Bea then explains to her friends that girls night has been infiltrated by boys. Bea then asks Milo and Oscar if they want a makeover. Koi then takes them to a sponge where water comes out of. Then she dumps them in mud, with Clamantha shooting pearls at them to make them "sparkly". The girls then sing Eat Dip. After the song, Oscar asks Milo how long until they prove it to her. Milo says it could take years, and Oscar then shouts out "Stop everything!" Milo jumps onto Oscar telling him to stop. Oscar disagrees and shouts out that they're boys. Milo stays lying on the floor, while Oscar starts crying. Oscar asks Bea and her friends why they aren't coming towards them as an "angry mob". Bea says that they already knew they were in disguises. Clamantha replies by saying "We did?", and explodes. The two then react surprised. Shellsea then tells them "we're not idiots", and they were spies. Again acting in surprise, Milo confronts Bea and tells her that he was afraid that they would lose her forever. The girls then awe, and Bea asks them if they did all that bother for her. Milo then asks the girls for a pillow fight, but instead Oscar and Milo get thrown out. They wonder what to do next, and decide to go to Jocktopus for a sleepover. Because they kicked him, Oscar and Milo get strangled in Jocktopus' arms. Oscar shouts that he wants to be a girl again. End Credits Snake want to have party. Mouse said that there's no room, but Snake all really invited everyone. Songs * Eat Dip Gallery Memorable Quotes Background information *Premeired on Verzion on Demand on September 17. *Shellsea speaks for the 1st time *1st major role of Shellsea Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot, Koi * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Tress MacNeille as Bassy * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Goldfishberg * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea : designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes